1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transmission terminals.
2. Related Art
Such terminals commonly transmit characters entered by means of a keyboard, to a remote computer or other device. The remote computer acknowledges by echoing the transmitted character code and the terminal then displays the received character on a visual display screen. One problem that can arise with such an arrangement is that if the link between the terminal and the remote equipment is particularly slow (or the remote equipment is) there can be a long pause before keystrokes are echoed to the screen. This leads to users striking a key twice or more with obvious resulting problems.
Of course, it would be possible to echo the characters directly to the screen but the user then receives no feedback than his signals are reaching their intended destination.